Faith's Cruel Joke
by ohmayabird
Summary: Their lives were connected even before they were born. Life just had to play a cruel joke on them.


**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

Lucy swore she wouldn't let any of her guildmates die by the likes of Zeref. Ever since she lost Aquarius' key, she knew she had to stay strong for herself and for her family. All they needed was to know about E.N.D and finally finish it once and for all. However, she didn't know it was a human being. A person whom she developed to cherish.

"Lucy Hearfilia. Your presence amuses me." Zeref spoke. He was in front of her, idly pacing back and forth until he came to a stop and faced her once more.

"How can you not disintegrate with me around?" He mused, slowly taking steps towards her. Lucy glared at him, struggling from the shackles attached to her arms and feet.

"I don't know, but I want you to release me!" She growled at her captive. Her demand for her release amused him too.

"So what are you going to do about Natsu?" He asked, watching how her glare steeled at his question.

"What about Natsu? He's my friend, guildmate and partner. What's he got to do with you?"

"Seems like you still don't know so I'll tell you." He leaned down and whispered words she was sure would give her nightmares.

"Natsu is E.N.D, Etherous Natsu Dragneel." He backed away an inch watching shock pass in her eyes.

"Natsu c-can't be E.N.D…He-s Natsu." Lucy whimpered when Zeref tipped her chin up so that their eyes met.

"He's my brother you know." He added smirking at the shocked blonde.

"You're li-"

"I'm not lying Lucy."

"I'm sure Natsu's starting to notice changes in himself, and…" He trailed off, watching the blonde he had captive. Her eyes held shock, but he could see the underlying trust she had for Natsu. His brother. He hoped he was making the right decision. For her and Natsu's future.

"I want you to save him Lucy." Zeref said, shocking the girl once again.

"W-what are talking about?! I-I mean, of course I'll save Natsu even if it kills me!"

"No! You can't do that!" Zeref shouted at her. Instinctively she cringed away, a flash of her father surfaced for a moment. Zeref noticed the action and cleared his throat to try and lessen his intimidation.

"I mean, don't sacrifice yourself for him. You need to help him vanquish the demons away." Zeref explained, releasing her from the shackles that held her. Once she was free she rubbed her wrists, and cautiously watched him.

"What do you mean vanquish the demons away?" She asked, her head tilting to the side in a curious manner. He chuckled and hesitantly patted her head. A pout formed on the younger girl's lips.

"Like it means, you need to keep him in the light Lucy. You wouldn't want him to turn out like me don't you?" He said, signalling her to follow him.

"But why do you want me to do that?" She asked as she followed him.

"Because he's my brother, and I don't want him to have a life like mine…" He pulled a door open and both of them entered. Inside held thousands of books, a great scenery of the ocean, some tables, sofas and a bed.

"You hold the power of Light Lucy. And surprising as it is, you have a power that can connect to mine." He said smiling at her.

"I do? I don't get it." Lucy admitted, sitting on a sofa he pointed at.

"Urano Metria? Its magic seal is the same with the heavenly bodies' seal, which is a magic that can connect to other worlds. My world of death." He explained, placing a lacrima ball in front of her.

"I was just a normal boy, but as I grew older my knowledge grew. Long story short the one person that I ever loved suffered and I made her rest in peace." He shared, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

Silence enveloped the two, one relieving a memory the other…

"I'll save Natsu, Zeref. You can count on that." Lucy said, pulling him out from his reverie. A genuine smile on her lips.

"I know you will, just don't give up on him, okay?" He nodded in agreement, and watched as the lacrima ball light up. Soon images can be seen in the ball.

"Natsu's bound to be worried about you, I think I should send you back." He said, chuckling at the sight of her flushing face.

"H-how'd you know?!" She exclaimed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I watch him through this lacrima ball and I always see him with you."

"He is not always with me!" She shouted, trying to stop her blushing face from getting redder.

"Don't worry I'm quite sure he's smitten with you." He pointed out, hugging her to him. Before he transffered her, he whispered words that made her fifty shades redder.

"Once this is all done, let's formally meet each other."

And then she was gone. Gone back to where Natsu is.

"Mavis…"

 **ღღღ** ஐ **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** ஐ **ღღღ**

"Lucy! Where the hell have you been?" Natsu shouted, running to crouch beside her.

"Oh just somewhere~" She muttered, smiling at him. Natsu scrowled and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't go scaring me like that you weirdo." He whispered, hugging her tight to him.

"Sorry Natsu, I won't do it again." She answered, hugging him back.

"You better." He growled, but didn't let go of her.

"You two liiiiiike each other!" came an all too familiar voice.

"Happy!"

Lucy pulled away from Natsu and chased after the flying Exceed. Natsu grinned as he watched the two, a grin on his lips. Until his nose twitched-

"Oi Lucy! Why do you smell weird?!" Natsu hollered at the two getting farther way from him. Quickly standing to his feet he chased the two.

The forest cleared and quieted down, a lone girl with long blonde hair stood in the clearing. Her emerald orbs stared at the pond in front of her.

"Zeref…"

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

Spread the NaLu goodness minna!  
Let's not forget the new couple ZeVis!

Good news minna! My netbook is fixed you know what that means right? :D Yes! Story heaven is back! Hope you liked this little one-shot!

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **If you guys want the next chapter up I'll need reviews that will want it ^^**

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
